


Concentration

by mab



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mab/pseuds/mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This,' Teddy says, 'is to help your concentration,' and kisses the very tips of Billy's bare toes, right foot, then left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

'This,' Teddy says, 'is to help your concentration,' and kisses the very tips of Billy's bare toes, right foot, then left. Billy squirms, he's ticklish, something Teddy knows well. Floating as he is at the moment, those tickled toes are level with Teddy's mouth. Billy could change that, could float down or move so he was in a normal position, not flat on his back, but Teddy has one hand wrapped around Billy's left ankle and even though this is so not what he was expecting when he called Teddy to say his parents were out for the night, celebrating their anniversary with a show and dinner, Teddy has such a smirk on his face that makes all the blood in Billy's head travel other places, so Billy is willing to play along. More than willing. 

'You know you need to work on your concentration,' Teddy had said, that smirk, that wonderful smirk on his lips, and somehow it lead to Billy floating on his back, almost six feet off the ground, and very, very naked. Good thing he thought to close the blinds before Teddy got here, Billy thinks stupidly as Teddy's hand moves from his ankle to ghost over the skin at the back of his knee. The ticklish spot only Teddy knows about. 

'Bastard,' he manages to get out, nearly turning red in the effort to keep himself from laughing or falling or leaping on Teddy. Teddy tries to look hurt, but settles on devilish instead. A moment later, his tongue replaces his hand and Billy drops three inches before he can catch himself. Teddy reaches out to steady him, to keep him from falling, protecting him even as he teases. Does Teddy need to have his hands cupping Billy's ass to do that? Probably not, but Billy isn't one to complain. Not when they are doing something for the good of the team, right?

He is so busy focusing on that, on Teddy's strong hands on his ass, unsure if Teddy is even aware that he's squeezing his hands, thumb on his right hand teasing the bit of skin where ass meets thigh, Billy is enjoying that all so much that the feel of Teddy's hair between his thighs, suddenly, nearly ends their training session. 

The tickle of Teddy's breath as he laughs silently at the rather embarrassing sound that leave's Billy's mouth is almost worth being laughed at by his boyfriend. Teddy mumbles 'concentrate' against the skin of his inner thigh and nips at the skin there, alternating between hard bites and gentle licks and Billy is muttering too, Teddy's name, 'don't stop,' and 'don't fall,' and groaning in frustration and need when Teddy gets finished with teasing his right thigh, ignores the parts that are screaming for his attention in the middle, between his thighs, and moves on to circling his tongue in the crease where his left thigh meets his hip and Bastard leaves Billy's mouth again, or maybe he just means to say it and moans instead. 

There are benefits, after all, to dating a shape-shifting super hero (in training), because Teddy gets a look on his face - Billy can only see his eyes and that's enough to know he's going to love and regret saying that word, and suddenly his boyfriend has two tongues that aren't where Billy wants them to be, they are everywhere but and oh how he deserves it.

'Please' and 'don't' and 'ugggh' and more words fall from Billy's lips, curses his parents would die if they knew he knew, and plenty of praise for the wonder that is Teddy Altman. He bites the inside of his right forearm to keep his voice down, keep from waking the neighbors. Teddy laughs and it travels down two tongues that finally find the place Billy wanted -- no, needed - them too and oh hell, when did Teddy get really long fingers that could reach that far up---

 

Billy is on the bed and gasping, chest heaving for much needed breath. His whole body is tingling. Teddy slides next to him, arms around him, holding him tight, and Billy realizes he didn't fall very far at all when his concentration shattered. The question must show on his face because Teddy leans in with grin and kisses the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth.

'Didn't you notice I was guiding you down?' Teddy asks, then kisses the other side of Billy's mouth, still a tease, still grinning like a fool and says 'As if I'd let you fall, Kaplan.'


End file.
